kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Love design by my sister
Natsumi is getting up especially early, and wants to leave immediately after breakfast. Akito asks if it's a boy she's meeting, she refuses to tell, but breaks when her father Fuyuki pressures her. She is going out to meet with a boy, and Fuyuki becomes depress upon hearing this, concerned for his daughter. Later that day, he has it planned for them all to watch Sana's show as they usually do, but she leaves again, in a hurry. Sana is out with a fan and spending the day shopping. However, she happens to see Natsumi off in the distance, with a very pretty looking boy. Later on, Sana ambushes Akito, telling him all about it. He does not care, annoying Sana to no end. Natsumi eventually comes out and invites her in for dinner. Afterwards, Sana brings up the boy, and Natsumi says his name is Nishikawa, who is very popular and smart. Sana is happy for her, but Fuyuki is still forlorn. Later, while giving an interview, Sana spots the boy again, but with another girl. Sana is at first infuriated, but then wonders if she will tell Natsumi or not. Fuka approaches her from behind, and learns of what happened. Sana and Fuka begin conspiring against him, while he and Natsumi organize a date at her house. Here, Nishikawa meets Akito for the first time, but in his usual manner, Akito brushes him off. He leaves after feeling intimidate by him, and Natsumi scolds him for this. He is, unlike the way he used to be, apologetic, and wants to avoid interfering further. However, the next day, Akito and Sana see him walking by, again with another girl. Knowing this secret, he approaches his sister, telling her she should stop seeing him. She becomes very mad, and dinner that night is tense, during which Fuyuki admits that he was a 'bad boy' in school, hence why he had so much anxiety for Natsumi. However, he vows to respect the relationship for now, while Akito still wishes to tell what he saw. The next day, Akito sees him again with a completely different girl, and this time, he approaches him. Grabbing him by the tie, he stares at him, saying nothing, and eventually letting go. He thinks deeply for a time in the park, and eventually, Sana and Fuka pass by. They, assuming he is angry about his sister, say they want him to help them take down this guy, and surprisingly, he agrees. They go after him while he is at the diner with Natsumi, and Akito comes around him and grabs him. Sana and Fuka tickle him in hopes of revealing that he is cheating on all of his girlfriends. This is shown at first by that multiple girls at the diner stand up to defend him, all claiming to be his girlfriend. Then, his pocket-books fall out, revealing all of his girlfriend's phone numbers and information. He backs down, saying that Natsumi is the only girl for him. However, she slaps him away, and he eventually leaves. She becomes angry at Akito at first, and Fuyuki comes to talk to her alone, convincing her to come home after she leaves to be alone in the park. She eventually apologizes to Akito, and after Nishikawa tries another attempt at her, she refuses him. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Rei Sagami (Intro Only) *Misako Kurata (Intro Only) *Akito Hayama *Fuyuki Hayama *Natsumi Hayama *Nishikawa *Fuka Matsui *Tomo *Babbit Category:Episodes